secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Newman
Sophie Newman, along with her brother, Josh Newman, is one of the set of twins that is spoken of in the Codex. She was born on the 21st of December 1991 and is 28 seconds older than her brother, even though he is described to be taller and stronger. Before John Dee attacked and changed the course of the twin's lives, Sophie worked in a coffee shop called the Coffee Cup across a bookshop owned by the immortal Nicholas Flamel, who employed her brother. During that time, they lived with Aunt Agnes, who later turns out to be Tsagaglalal. Sophie's aura is pure silver, one of the rarest auras (one famous humani with a silver aura was Joan of Arc). In the first book, Sophie Newman's powers were Awakened by Hekate (A 10,000 year old Elder, known in humani history as the goddess of magic and witchcraft), and she is trained in the use of the Magic of Air by The Witch of Endor. The witch also imparts all of her knowledge and memories to Sophie during the process. Throughout the rest of the books, Sophie is taught Fire Magic by Saint-Germain, Water Magic by Gilgamesh, and Earth Magic by Tsagaglalal. Sophie was also taught to channel the Witch's memories by Joan of Arc. Sophie was raised by Sarah and Richard Newman as their own child, but is stunned to discover at the end of the series that she and Josh are not twins, yet they have the same ancestor, and not the true son or daughter of Isis and Osiris. She is told that she was born in the 9th or 10th century on the Russian steppes, where survival was considered low. When Isis and Osiris went searching for a child with a pure silver aura, they found her. They bundled her up and took her to a shadowrealm where time did not pass (Josh was already there). They then later brought the twins into the 21th century, and raised them for what was to come. Abilities: Sophie learns all magic, but soon learns from Tsagaglal that all magic are equal or part of one another, and that magic is only limited to one's imagination. She possesses a pure silver Aura, thus giving her several powers. Perenelle has mentioned that she is more powerful than her brother in some areas, such as Water Magic. Sophie's powers that have been introduced so far include: Superhuman Senses: After her Awakening, her senses became heightened to a supernatural level of acuteness. Energy Manipulation: '''She is able to create a whip out of pure silver, auric energy. '''Aerokinesis: '''Due to her training with the Witch of Endor, she was able to use Air Magic for a number of uses, such as creating tornadoes and fog. '''Pyrokinesis: '''After being trained by Saint-Germain, she became a master in Fire Magic and is able to do countless things with fire. Including using the short cut Saint-Germain gave to her during training. '''Hydrokinesis: '''After Gilgamesh trained her, she is now able to use Water Magic for a number of purposes. Prometheus stated that Water is her natural element, being a silver Aura which symbolizes the moon, which means she is most powerful when it comes to water. '''Geokinesis: '''It is presumed that after she was trained by Tsagaglalal she is able to summon and control the earth by using Earth Magic. '''Aura Manipulation: '''She is able to use her Aura to create a suit of solid, silver armor over her body. '''Reality Alteration: '''After she was trained by Tsagaglalal, she gained the understanding that magic is just simply the transformation of imagination into reality. She was able to make a field of flowers appear on the ground; although, it severely weakened her as a lot of the powers did when used. '''Knowledge and Memories: She knows and remembers everything that the Witch of Endor ever know, remember, felt and seen in her incredibly long lifespan. Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Water Category:Masters of Air Category:Silver Auras Category:Masters of Earth Category:Twins of Legend Category:The Alchemyst Category:The Magician Category:The Sorceress Category:The Necromancer Category:The Warlock Category:Humani Category:The Enchantress Category:Major Characters